Monsters Vs Aliens: Season 1 Episode 53
by strong man
Summary: Link and Dr. Cockroach are planning on having a secret wedding but once the whole base finds out..it's time to turn tables, thanks to Sqweep


**_This is my first fic of the hit T.V show, Monsters vs. Aliens, before I get into this...I would like to say that I watched every episode and I studied them especially the one where Link was sniffing Cockroach's butt_**

**_Also, I hope that this story will be popular enough to get people into the pairing being a couple_**

**_Rated:_** K

**_Pairing:_** The Missing Link/Dr. Cockroach **(Slash)**  
><span>

_**Date**_**:** February 20 2013

**_My inspiration was nothing, no art, no fanfic and no video...well there was one video but the user took it off, do anyone care about this pairing at all...no...I guess I'm the only one then_**** (sad)**

It was about 1:00 in the morning at the base and everyone was sleeping except Sqweep who was riding her/him hovercraft around cause the assignment was to see what other people are dreaming about so the alien went to Susan's room first, pulled up alongside her bed then pulled out a mind reading gun and pointed at her head

The alien looked on her/his little screen to see what her dream was about, being crowned at a beauty pageant making he/she gasp and wrote this down in a little journal that she/he calls a private

"Onto question" The alien said riding her hovercraft to B.O.B's room but since he had no body, sleep was immune to him instead, he just morphed into a puddle and Sqweep began the mind reading but when she/he was trying to get a good resection, it was blurry

I mean then alien could see a bit but not much though it looks like Darek Dietl was bouncing up and down on his blob's stomach on his break time making B.O.B giggle cause he was his very own personal trampoline

Sqweep gasped and just ride her/his hovercraft to Link's room and since there were only six rooms, the swamp monster had allowed Dr. Cockroach to sleep with him (Not in a sexual way)

Sqweep had absolutely no intention of the slightest knowledge about two males sleeping together but she/he analyzed them anyway and what she/he saw was astounding: the two were laying down on a blanket, holding hands and looking up at the stars

"I found a link" Cockroach said looking at him

"What...where? Link said not quite understand him

"There in the constellations or in English term "he clears his throat" stars" He explained pointing up at a pattern

"Wow.."Link said very amazed but no longer looked at him and Dr. Cockroach noticed and just smiled like he was about to kiss him of something then Cockroach picked up some perfume and sprayed some in his mouth then checked his breath meaning that he was very willing to give him quiet a shocker

"Hmmm, interesting" She/he said while writing the details down" I'll be sure to get an passing grade" The alien said before riding her/his hovercraft into the General's room which had a picture of his family on the wall, a alarm that plays military music every morning which annoys everyone but dose not complain about it thought they do talk behind his back about it sometimes

Sqweep saw Morger sound asleep so it's very important that he should not be woken so she/he got off the hovercraft and tiptoed over to his bed and though he was all tough and moco, he was sucking his thumb which no one suspected

He was dreaming about one day becoming young again as he always dreamed about his entire life and being able to work out but he has to face facts that he's too old for that now thought everyone at the base said that he looks younger then he feels

Sqweep wrote down her/his final details and was finished thought she/he might be taken a point off cause the next detail was Sta'abi but whenever she/he goes near her, her/his antennae glows yellow showing fear so she/he got back on her/his hovercraft and gone to her/his room for a goodnights rest until Link got up out of his bed to get a glass of water

He walked passed Sta'abi's room with her pet she calls Vornicarn, really...what was he thinking when he was flirting with her when they first met along with Susan so he just started to fully regret those feelings before continuing on

Back in the bedroom, Dr. Cockroach was feeling uneasy cause he didn't feel the warmth of his Fiancé so he got out of bed but didn't bother to stretch due to him being very flexible so instead he crawled on the wall and down the hall in search for his future husband

Link got a glass, filled it up with water and drank then he looked straight into the mirror and the song Beautiful by Mariah Carey was playing as Link smiled while licking his fin back while his soon-to-be-husband's skinny arms were wrapped around his muscler shoulders causing the swamp monster to turn to him

Both collided their hands together and the Cockroach could feel the other's pain and softened him up with a kiss then both hugged before going back to bed

"You sure your going to be okay...you know about marrying me? He asked in a caring tone

"I don't know" He said looking at him in depression but his lover told him that he's going to be fine...just keep your eyes prize" He asked giving good advice

"Thanks" He said cause those words did boost his confidence a little before they yawned as their tired eyes was overcoming them

**_Sqweep is being a bad alien, sneaking into people's dreams like that but it was her project that can get her/he into trouble cause she/he reviled the couple's relationship_**

**_I almost forgot, I find it really disturbing that people ship Dr. Cockroach & Susan but that's jus me_**


End file.
